


not afraid to go if it's with you (eren/armin fanmix)

by isavanna



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isavanna/pseuds/isavanna
Summary: An Eren/Armin mix that falls somewhere between angst and hopeful (with fluffy hints).
✎ = Armin's POV, ⚔ = Eren's POV, no symbol means that it's for both or could go either way.





	

**Hosted on 8tracks[here  
](http://8tracks.com/vintagerain/not-afraid-to-go-if-it-s-with-you)**

* * *

****

1\. “East of Eden”, Zella Day ( _Kicker_ , 2015)

> Be my friend, surround me like a satellite / Tiger on the prowl / East of Eden / Coming for you now / Keep me from the cages under the control / Running in the dark to find East of Eden

2\. ✎ “Vagabond”, MisterWives ( _Our Own House_ , 2015)  


> When you see the sun dear friend let it glow / Don't shun it all, don't let it fall / From your hands how you used to crawl / You're walking tall, no need to hide / Behind the clouds in the sky

3. ⚔  “Heavy Metal Heart”, Sky Ferreira ( _Night Time, My Time_ , 2013)

> Yeah I'm losing myself, talking to myself in the dark / When my body starts to work like a machine / I can feel the pulse of my heavy metal heart / You make my heavy metal heart beat beat oh

4\. "Somewhere to Hide”, Shiny Toy Guns ( _III_ , 2012)

> Just like a dream, / Running against the wind with no regrets. / Leave behind our innocence. / Well he said listen, listen, / I'm not afraid to go if it's with you … / Baby just keep searching / You're safe, don't worry. / We'll find somewhere to hide.

5.  ⚔  “Animal”, Racing Glaciers ( _Don’t Wait For Me_ EP, 2014)

> I won’t go into the dark like an animal / I’m no monster, I’m no harm / I’m no monster bleeding hard / Left you sleeping in your bed

6. “Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea”, XYLO ( _America_ EP, 2016)

> I'm coming up for air / Come and share my last breath / Save it for a time when I'm here no more / We're diving in the deep end / We can't turn back again / The battle never ends but you won the war

7. “Unsteady”, X Ambassadors ( _VHS_ , 2015)

> But if you love me, don't let go / If you love me, don't let go / Hold, hold on, hold onto me / 'Cause I'm a little unsteady

8.  “One Last Night”, Vaults ( _Fifty Shades of Gray Original Soundtrack_ , 2015)

> I had a dream I was dying / But I found nobody there / And if one last night is all that we've been given / Let's live it like we care / For one last night

9. “Like Real People Do”, Hozier ( _Hozier_ , 2014)

> What did you bury / Before those hands pulled me / From the Earth? / So I will not ask you where you came from / … / Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips / We should just kiss like real people do

10. ✎ “1965”, Zella Day (Kicker, 2015) 

> I felt forever when I laid upon your chest… / Can we go back to the world we had? / With a love so sweet it makes me sad. / Can we go back to the world we had? / It’s the world we’ve been dreaming of

11.  “Stay Alive”, Jose Gonzalez ( _The Secret Life of Walter Mitty OST_ , 2013)

> We’ll do whatever just to stay alive … / There is a truth and it’s on our side / Dawn is coming / Open your eyes
> 
>  


End file.
